


An Inspiring Invitation

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #27: <a href="http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/under_the_mistletoe_by_zzyzzyy-d48rgcz_zpsfa0b2614.jpg.html">Mistletoe</a>, and for Snarry100's prompt # 455: Christmas Dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Inspiring Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #27: [Mistletoe](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/under_the_mistletoe_by_zzyzzyy-d48rgcz_zpsfa0b2614.jpg.html), and for Snarry100's prompt # 455: Christmas Dinner.
> 
>  
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Inspiring Invitation

~

“Thanks for coming with me.” 

Severus inclined his head. “I received an invitation, too.”

“Yes, but you don’t usually attend Christmas dinner at the Weasleys.” Harry squeezed Severus’ hand. 

“Indeed not.” Severus shuddered.

“What? Molly’s cooking’s brilliant.” 

“Her meddling isn’t, however.” 

“I doubt she’ll interfere tonight,” said Harry. “She’ll be too busy congratulating us on being together.” 

“We’ll see,” said Severus as Harry knocked. 

Mistletoe was everywhere. They were greeted warmly and handed punch. Hermione was the first to notice their clasped hands. 

“Are you two...together?” she asked, eyes wide. 

Molly dropped a dish. 

Severus hummed. “You were saying?” 

~

“It was just surprising.” Molly couldn’t seem to stop babbling. 

Harry smiled. “It’s fine.” He glanced at Severus. “We’re just private, so we haven’t been advertising it.” 

“Of course.” Molly coughed. “Erm, I’ll make some adjustments in the seating so we can eat.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Adjustments?” 

“Well, yes. It’s Christmas dinner. We’re rather more formal for that.” Molly’s smile wavered. “Excuse me.” 

Harry watched with narrowed eyes as she started taking down strategically hung mistletoe. “You’re right. She was planning something.” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “What you’ll come to learn one day, Harry, is that she’s _always_ planning something.”

~

Dinner was delicious, if strained. Everyone seemed fine except Molly, who kept shooting looks at Severus and Harry, making Harry uncomfortable. Afterward, he cornered Ron for an explanation. 

Ron coughed. “Mum decided it was time for you and Ginny to get serious, hence all the mistletoe.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry groaned. 

“What?” Severus approached them. 

Harry bit his lip. “Nothing. Let’s have more Christmas dinner--” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Tell me.” 

Harry sighed, explaining while Ron scuttled away. 

Severus’ eyes glittered. “Well, we shouldn’t allow mistletoe to be wasted,” he murmured. Embracing Harry, Severus kissed him deeply. 

~

“No more Christmas dinners for us at the Burrow.” Harry sighed. 

Severus smirked. “And?” 

“Molly’s a great cook.” 

“Well,” said Severus. “Just give me up, explain it was Christmas madness, say you’ve come to your senses and now wish to court Ginevra.” He hummed. “Given enough grovelling, Molly’ll forgive you, and you’d be invited back.” 

Harry snorted. “I’m not giving you up.” He hugged Severus. “Although there’s one thing I realised today.” 

“What?” 

Harry grinned. “Mistletoe inspires you.” 

Severus smirked. “Why do you think I hung some above our bed earlier?” 

“What are we waiting for?” 

“Not a damn thing.” 

~


End file.
